1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to text scanners and Braille converters and more particularly pertains to a new image optical-to-tactile converter for representing images in a three-dimensional relief format.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of text scanners and Braille converters is known in the prior art. More specifically, text scanners and Braille converters heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment Of Countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art text scanners, Braille converters and the like include U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,865; U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,053; U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,288; U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,190; U.S. Pat. Des. 357,907; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,199.
In these respects, the image optical-to-tactile converter according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of representing images in a three-dimensional relief format.